edge of paradise
by Freckles929
Summary: Alec's months of waiting finally pay off. AKA they finally have sex. A direct follow up to "think of me when you shoot your arrows"


Alec eats dinner quickly, his thoughts focused on all the things he wants to do with Magnus tonight. He hadn't expected their first sexual encounter to involve letting Magnus watch him jack off on the very couch where they're currently sitting, and while his skin is still buzzing from the experience, he wants _more_.

With a simple finger snap, their dirty dishes are banished to the kitchen and Alec can't wait any longer, he _has_ to touch Magnus again. He climbs onto Magnus's lap and gives him a soft kiss on the lips, smiling into it. If it weren't for their lack of clothing it would almost be innocent, but when Alec shifts his hips, their cocks rub together through nothing more than two thin layers of cotton and silk and he's halfway to hard again, Magnus's erection from earlier returning as well.

Playing with the strings on Magnus's pajama pants, Alec breathes out, "Can I touch you?"

As soon as Magnus says, "You can do whatever you want, babe," Alec sits back a bit on his thighs and reaches down into Magnus's pants. Though he hasn't done this with another person before, hand jobs don't seem like something you can really screw up, so Alec figures this is an easy place to start.

The angle isn't the same as it is with his own cock, but Alec slowly strokes up and down, watching mesmerized as Magnus thrusts into his fist. When he brushes his thumb against the tip, smearing pre-come around the head, Magnus lets out a moan, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. Alec's gaze is finally drawn away from the sight of the cock in his hand and leans down to lick a stripe up Magnus's neck before biting down hard.

Magnus moans even louder, then brings his hand down to rest over Alec's, stilling him. But before Alec can begin to worry if he did something wrong, Magnus starts speaking. "Much as I'm enjoying this, if you continue for much longer it's gonna be over before we can even get to the main event. Assuming you want there to be a main event? I seem to recall something earlier about you wanting me to fuck you." Magnus murmurs that last part straight into Alec's ear, possessively grabbing his ass at the same time.

"Ye- _yes_ please," Alec agrees. He hadn't planned on them going all the way tonight per _se_ , but he's certainly not going to turn down the thing he's wanted for what seems like forever at this point. Looking down, he asks tentatively, "So, um, bed?"

"Lead the way, darling," Magnus grins. Crawling off his lap, Alec takes Magnus's hand and pulls him up, dragging him toward the room that has been the location of quite a few fantasies, especially in recent weeks. In real life, they've only ever made out on non-bed surfaces so far, but Magnus leaves the door open often enough that Alec is easily able to recreate what it looks like in his mind.

Once inside, Alec starts to feels nervous as he takes in his surroundings. He wants this, of course he does, but outside of his very vivid imagination, he has no idea what he's doing, and Magnus has hundreds of years of experience, how can he ever live up to that? Alec's heart starts to speed up and his palms are getting sweaty, but then Magnus is caressing his face, thumb lightly stroking his cheekbone and Alec feels instantly grounded, He leans his face into Magnus's hand and closes his eyes, soothed by the gentle touch.

"Are you okay, Alexander?" Magnus asks once Alec opens his eyes. "If you're not ready for this, that's fine. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

"No!" Alec says loudly before he can stop himself. Magnus immediately removes his hand from Alec's face and takes a step back, apparently interpreting Alec's outburst as a rejection, which, by the Angel, is the exact opposite of what he's trying to say. "I mean, yes, I'm okay. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything, I just…"

Alec isn't good with words, especially when it comes to talking about his insecurities, so instead he steps forward, right back into Magnus's personal space, and kisses him hard on the mouth. It's almost a recreation of their first kiss, except they're both barely dressed and so instead of clutching onto the lapels of Magnus's jacket, Alec's arms encircle his body, drawing the two of them closer together.

After making out for a minute or so, the height difference is starting to make Alec's neck hurt and he really needs to breathe, so eventually they pull apart and he rests his forehead against Magnus's. "Is that convincing enough for you?" he asks, panting heavily.

"Perfectly," Magnus says with a smile. "But if you change your mind at any time, just say the word and we can go to sleep and pick this up another time."

"Thanks," he responds sincerely. Alec knows Magnus is telling the truth, and he loves him for it (yes, loves, Alec knows that now, even if he's not ready to say the words yet), but… "Believe me," he continues, pushing Magnus towards the bed. "That is _not_ happening tonight."

His nerves forgotten, Alec crawls into Magnus's gigantic bed and pulls his boyfriend down on top of him, picking up their make out session right from where they left off. It's different though, and Alec can feel it. They've gotten horizontal before, but never in a place where they can actually spread out and get comfortable. The duvet is cool against Alec's back and they're surrounded on both sides by pillows and unlike the couch, Magnus's bed is more than big enough to fit both of them and also accommodate Alec's height, something that he doesn't even have in his own bed at the Institute.

As they continue to kiss, there's an intensity behind it that Alec has never felt before and his heart is racing in a good way now. They're almost naked but not quite, and in his rush to take Magnus's pajama pants off, Alec ends up ripping them down the back. Magnus just laughs, snapping his fingers and then suddenly his pants and Alec's briefs are gone, and _finally_ all of Magnus is pressed against all of him.

Their bare cocks brush and Alec gasps, overwhelmed by the sensation. Before it can happen again though, Magnus rolls off of him and reaches under one of his many pillows to retrieve a bottle of lube. A thrill of anticipation runs through Alec and he's surprised when instead of opening it himself, Magnus hands it over to Alec with a raised eyebrow, saying, "Why don't you show me what we were talking about before dinner?"

Alec flushes at the idea. Masturbating in front of Magnus is one thing, but fingering himself? He's about to protest, but when he looks over and sees that hungry look on Magnus's face again, he finds himself spreading lube on his fingers, unable to take his eyes off Magnus as he does so. Alec reaches down between his legs, briefly cupping his balls before rubbing a lube-covered finger down his crack. Slowly he works himself open with one and then two fingers, moaning Magnus's name as he curls them just the right way to press against his prostate when—

"I think that's enough for now," Alec vaguely hears Magnus say, somehow sounding both smug and aroused. "One of these days I want to watch you fuck yourself until you come, but for now it's my turn."

Alec certainly can't argue there, so he withdraws his hand and spreads his legs wider, allowing Magnus to settle one hand on his thigh before moving it lower down. Magnus swipes through the excess lube pooling on the bedspread and presses his fingers against Alec's entrance, easily pushing one into him.

It's not enough, and Alec squirms, needing more. Soon Magnus slides another finger inside and Alec moans loudly. Magnus's fingers aren't as long as his but they're _thicker_ , and feel _so_ good, and Magnus adds lube, letting him push in deeper. When he grazes Alec's prostate, Alec does a full-body shiver and Magnus takes the opportunity to add a third finger, opening him up even more.

Alec's never felt this full by himself and though he's not sure if it's enough to get him ready for Magnus's cock, he can't wait any longer and grinds down hard, hissing, "I need you."

"So demanding," Magnus smirks, but he obliges, slowly taking his fingers out, and Alec feels suddenly empty, clenching around nothing. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, sitting up to put on a condom he conjured from somewhere.

Eyes narrowed, Alec watches Magnus stroke his cock, slicking it up with lube, and says, "If you don't fuck me _right_ now, I…"

"You'll what?" Magnus asks, still smirking. He shifts Alec's lower body to place a pillow underneath his ass and then lines up their bodies so his cock is rubbing against Alec's hole. Alec's mind pretty much goes blank at that point and all he can do is moan. "That's what I thought. Now say please, and maybe I'll give you what you want."

Alec doesn't even think before begging, " _Please_ , Magnus, please fuck me. I need you, I—"

"But of course, Alexander," Magnus smiles, genuinely this time, and starts to push inside. Before he can get in too far, Alec exhales sharply and Magnus stops right where he is, allowing Alec time to adjust. "You feel so good, baby," Magnus says in the meantime, tilting his head down to kiss him.

Despite the filthy nature of those words, Alec sees so much love in his eyes that he inexplicably feels like he could cry. Before he does something drastic like tell Magnus "I love you" for the first time in the middle of having sex, Alec buries his face in his neck and pulls him closer, saying, "I think you can keep moving now."

It still hurts a bit, but Magnus takes it very slowly, and eventually he gets deep enough to reach Alec's prostate, and once that happens, pleasure overtakes whatever pain Alec might've been feeling up to that point. Sensing the change, Magnus starts thrusting in and out more strongly, occasionally swiveling his hips a certain way to drag right against that spot, causing Alec's eyes to roll to the back of his head.

"Harder, right _there_ ," Alec moans. He grabs Magnus's ass, trying to shove him in deeper, and when he digs his fingers into the firm muscles there, Magnus comes, his hips thrusting erratically as he spills hot and deep into the condom.

Alec is so focused on watching his boyfriend gorgeously fall apart, sweaty dark hair flopping into his eyes, mouth gaping open with a look of pure satisfaction on his face, that he doesn't realize how close his own orgasm is until it happens a moment later, Alec clenching around Magnus's still throbbing cock.

"Oh…my god," Alec gasps, trying to catch his breath as Magnus pulls out eventually, collapsing next to him on the bed. "That was…"

"I know, darling," Magnus smiles, almost as out of breath as Alec, banishing the used condom to parts unknown (presumably the bathroom). Lying on his side, he runs his hand down Alec's chest and stomach and through the mess of come there. "Want me to clean you up?"

"Nah, leave it. We're just gonna get dirty again, right?" Alec answers coyly, looking over at Magnus through his long eyelashes.

At that, Magnus grins, "Just say the word, Alexander, and I'm all yours. Just maybe give me a few minutes to recover."

Laughing, Alec leans over and kisses Magnus. He's had months to think about all the sex he wants to have, but for the moment he's content to just lie there with his boyfriend and bask in the glow of happiness surrounding them.


End file.
